


Here Lies... us

by littlemaple



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, idk what other tags to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: After the events in Adamant Fortress, and after completing his other duties, Hawke returns home to find Fenris acting a little oddly.





	Here Lies... us

**Author's Note:**

> what's up folks  
> ever since i finished here lies the abyss i've been thinking about this and finally decided to write it. it's short and simple but oh well.  
> this quest was super hard for me because it was hawke or alistair and i love both so much... that's what you get, alistair, for not wanting to be king and that's what i get for respecting his wants... bruh  
> with that said, i didn't mention alistair name or anything in the fic  
> anyway,

Fenris had never been one to much physical contact. More often than not, it was Hawke the one to lean in for a kiss or a hug or hand-holding or anything else that was soft and slow. When Fenris started anything physical, it was usually a little aggressive, back against a wall, pulling or pushing to bed. Usually it was out of need or desire, something he wanted or wanted to do or wanted done.

Usually.

“You can stop hugging me now, you know,” Hawke said with a short laugh, patting Fenris’ shoulder lightly. Fenris didn’t move. He had his arms wrapped around Hawke, holding tight. “Isn’t my armor hurting you? Let me take it off so you can hug me properly,” he continued.

“Shut up,” Fenris said finally, not moving, “just… shut up.”

“What’s this about?” Hawke asked, caressing Fenris’ hair. His tone was worried, and perhaps on noticing so Fenris finally moved away, avoiding Hawke’s eyes. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

“I just… I got Varric’s letter. About what happened in Adamant… I’ve been… never mind,” he sighed, “You’re here now. That’s what matters. You should get cleaned up. I’ll make sure dinner’s ready,” he said in a matter-of-factly tone, turning to leave.

Hawke grabbed his wrist, raising his eyebrows inquisitively when their eyes met.

“Talk to me.”

Fenris rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been having dreams. Nightmares. Varric said… about the Fade, about the Warden…” he looked away, “It could’ve been you. And then…”

“Oh, Varric always writes a little too much, doesn’t he,” Hawke sighed. He let go of Fenris’ wrist and touched his shoulder, then his cheek. Fenris leaned onto the touch, eyes closed. “It’s alright, Fenris. I’m here. I’m fine.”

“Well, good,” Fenris agreed, “I would’ve been forced to enter the Fade myself to find you. So you better not do anything like that again. I’ll kill you myself if you do. Keep that in mind. Now. Go clean up. You smell like you’ve been living in the Hanged Man for the past three weeks.”

Hawke laughed, shaking his head.

“Fine. I love you too, you know.”

Fenris rolled his eyes.

“I know.”


End file.
